un linterna en ecuestria
by sebastian.orozcoalfonso
Summary: empezo la historia espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Hace tiempos cuando no existia la vida en todas las galaxias, havian planetas deserticos sin vida flotando en un oscuro espacio hasta que llego la entidad de la vida emitiendo una luz blanca. Que venia de viaje hace tiempo de una dimencion donde esparcio su energia y como resultado dio vida a un planeta, creando a una especie dominante. Llamados ponys y sus tres especies con havilidades particulares para cuidar el ecosistema:

los unicornios

los pegasos

los ponys de tierra

Antes de avandonar el planeta lleno de vida decidio crear con su energia a dos criaturas especiales fucionando las tres rasas, Dando origen a los alicornios para que hicieran de guardianes, dandoles habilidades de controlar el dia y la noche, una de crin negra con puntos como el firmamento de las estrellan con una marca de la luna, llamada haci en honor al astro que con trola y celestia a la alicornio con pelaje blanco y crin de varios colores como si fuera una aurora boreal.

a ellas las hizo inmortales dandoles un poco de poder.

y las crio como sus hijas haun que no fueran de su sangre, las considera haci por ser sus creaciones y las crio, ellas lo llamaban padre hasta que un dia le hicieron una pregunta que nunca le hicieron en su vida

celestia: papa quiero saber una cosa igual mi hermana luna...- luna estaba al lado de ceestia mirandolo con una timides que mataria a cualquiera de diabetes.

entidad de la vida: que cosa decean preguntarme mis hijas...

celestia y luna: ¿tienes nombre?

Cosa que dejo a la entidad de la vida muy penzativa...

-hasta donde me acuerdo nunca tuve nombre-

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

-hasta donde me acuerdo nunca tube nombre-

penso la entidad de la luz y le respondio a celestia y a su hermana.

 **entidad de la luz** : no tengo nombre - dijo a ambas sin importancia.

cuando celestia y luna escucho eso se pusieron un poco pensativas, hasta que celestia tuvo una idea:

 **celestia** :que tal si te ponemos nombre- luna al escuchar eso miro ala entidad y meneo la cabeza afirmativamente de acuerdo con la idea de su hermana.

 **entidad de la luz** : entonces que nombre tienen para mi hijas

 **celestia:** dame tiempo para que mi hermanita y yo te tengamos uno

 **entidad de la luz** : bueno... trendre que esperar... y se fue a pasear por los alrededores

(salto de en el tiempo)

al oscureser celestia y luna corrieron a su padre

 **celestia y luna:** papa papa ya tenemos un nombre para ti

 **entidad de la luz:** cual es...

 **celestia:** es light life

 **entidad de la luz:** me gusta ese nombre.. -mostrando una sonriza les dijo- gracias

(time skip unos años despues)

light life havia criado a sus dos hijas les avia enseñado como manejar su magia y les ayudo a practicar su vuelo creando proyecciones de pajaros para que sus hijas imitaran, les enseño como manejar los astros con su magia cosa que le impresiono cuando ellas cambiaron el dia y la noche a su antojo y les salieron en sun flancos su maca de talento, despues de ver el potencial de ellas se sentia orgulloso de sus creaciones.

ligh life estava pensando mientras mirava el firmamento y penso:

-si cree vida aca seria interesante intentarlo en otros planetas asi que me tocaria salir de viaje pero duraria mucho buscando un buen planeta desertico. Espero que mis hijas no se pongan tristes les dare avisare de mi idea y talves les dare un regalo para que no se sientan desprotejidas, haun que se que no tendran problemas con lo que se les interponga-

ligh life se dio media buelta y se fue a descansar pensando que mañana sera un dia muy largo

al otro dia...

 **light life:** hijas les tengo una noticia

 **celestia y luna:** cual papa

 **light life** :me hire de viaje a crear vida en otro lugar pero me demorare muchos años, muchisimos quiero dejarlas a cargo de cuidar el planeta y sus avitantes y espero que me comprendan.

ambas ponis lo miraron con lagrimas en los ojos corrieron y lo abrazaron

ligh life: quiero que sepan que las amo y que bolvere con ustedes. por favor no lloren- dijo a punto de romper a llorar- sean fuertes y cuidenze aganme sentir orgullozo... haora me ire pero les dare una cosa que para que me recuerden. con su poder creo un cristal blanco con una luz interior. planten esta semilla y cuiden del arbol a cambio les dara algo que usaran para protegerse cuando no puedan hacerlo.

celestia:- dijo llorando- te vamos a estrañar papa.

light life: adios

fuera del planeta verde y el firmamento de las estrellas en el espacio se vio salir una luz blanca del planeta donde avitavan sus hijas con destino desconosido hacia el infinito...

fin capitulo


End file.
